


О любви, пулях и мифах

by Karloff



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Missing Scene, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Non-Graphic Violence, Original Character(s), Russian Mythology, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karloff/pseuds/Karloff
Summary: Стала эта земля прибежищем всего того, во что со временем люди веру стали терять, и только здесь всё знали и всё помнили.





	1. Пролог

В стародавние времена, когда землю языческую окропляли кровью ради идолов своих, а детей прятали от сглаза и злых духов, среди лесов густых и темных река рубила одно селение на два берега. И неладна была вражда между ними – не дай боги жителю левого берега ступить на правый или жениться на девушке правобережья. Быстрая река была границей их, и лишь один мост был через реку – толстые брусья его были местом ничейным, лишь там могли быть вместе жители двух берегов.

И не по душе это было старожилам, заставшим мирные времена, когда два поселения были как одно, когда семьи двух берегов были вместе.Старуха-колдунья была среди них и не могла она выносить жизни такой – хоть и обходили ее стороной всегда, не исправил этого раздор, опасаясь словом лишним перекинуться.

Вознамерилась она уйти в лес дремучий, не желая терпеть жизни такой, но хотела она оставить о себе память. В день своего ухода взошла она на ничейный мост, оглядела оба берега и наслала страшное проклятье на всех, в наказание за раздор – если не мир, то пусть беда общая сплотит их. И настало темное время.

Ведьма покинула их, но в место деревни той стала нечисть стягиваться, пугая жителей до дрожи в руках и испуга в лицах. И пришлось договор о мире заключить двум берегам вражеским – так и стали правый и левый берега в мире жить, сплотившись перед силой нечистой. Проклятье ведьминское тянуло всех чертей к деревне той, не давало покою и продыху. И наполнился лес доселе невиданными в этих краях существами – заселились болота и озера, страшный вой стал слышаться ночами темными, да зверья поуменьшилось.

Стала эта земля прибежищем всего того, во что со временем люди веру стали терять, и только здесь всё знали и всё помнили. Именно здесь нежить стала с людьми уживаться – научились они с годами сотрудничать. Шли годы и столетия, а деревушка разрасталась и становилась уже городом, расползаясь по берегам той самой реки.

А ведьмино проклятье силу не потеряло, хоть о нем и со временем позабыли – оно выполнило свое предназначение и соединило два берега. И до сих пор осталась здесь сила нечистая, свои законы установив, чтобы жить в согласии и мире. Но не может спокойствие вечно царить в местах этих, и неминуем новый раскол…

И будь он не ладен.


	2. Нашла коса на камень

_2 мая 2007_

Марина скучающим взором обвела комнату полную людей в богатых костюмах, громко смеющихся и бурно обсуждающих что-то друг с другом. Ей было не о чем разговаривать с ними, она всегда терпеть не могла эти бессмысленные светские беседы – не проще ли сразу перейти к сути? Зачем изображать заинтересованность в перетертых в сотый раз слухах о людях, стоящих в двух шагах от тебя, или обсуждать какая отвратительно холодная погода нынче в мае? Марина всегда была человеком дела – София часто любила это повторять, обсуждая с ней очередное задание. София была тем человеком, которым Марина бесконечно восхищалась, а еще и по совместительству ее начальницей – Марина замечает ее в углу комнаты, где статная светловолосая женщина пыталась что-то объяснить нахмуренному низкому мужчине. Прямо сейчас эти люди, имевшие огромное влияние на жизнь всех нелюдей двух берегов, решали вечный вопрос, который остро стоял уже не одно столетие. Этот договор был невероятно важен для обоих сторон – в последнее время отношения были накалены до предела, оба берега были на гране закрытия границ. Хотя несмотря на отсутствие официальных запретов мало кто из левобережных или правобережных рвался пересечь границу в виде реки, протекающей в центре города, а о редких визитах узнавали почти сразу же. Никто не знал, чего ожидать от чужаков с другого берега.

Возможно, это было парадоксально, что все возглавляли обычные люди. Но никто не был против этого, они сами выбрали Софию и доверили ей власть – и абсолютно не ошиблись, ведь все помнили спокойные годы, которая она принесла на правый берег. Марина тоже была всего лишь человеком, но никто не стремился встать на ее место и взвалить на себя всю грязную работу. Быть правой рукой главы альянса было непросто – для Марины это значило быть переговорщиком и «королевской убийцей» в одном лице. И это ее вполне устраивало, ведь она делала, то что умела и делала на высшем уровне.

Поняв, что в ближайшее время ее присутствие здесь не особо требуется, Марины решила найти выход на балкон. Аккуратно обходя всех присутствующих, она вежливо выпутывала себя из всех попыток завязать с ней беседу. Когда она заметила Александра, она поприветствовала его кивком – тот, в ответ, отсалютовал ей бокалом. Александр занимал по сути такое же положение, только на другом берегу и без их совместных усилий эта встреча бы не состоялась. Два месяца совместной работы собрали их всех здесь и этим несомненно можно было гордиться.

Марина закрыла за собой дверь, ведущую на веранду, и шум душной комнаты перестал быть слышимым. Холодный ветер трепал темные волосы, и она порадовалась, что надела брюки – начало мая не радовало теплом.

Опершись на металлическое ограждение, она смотрела на реку, раскинувшуюся внизу. На другом берегу над старой, потрескавшейся мостовой нависали видавшие виды многоэтажки. Здания 19 века были нещадно использованы под бары и магазины, а когда-то просторные и светлые квартиры разделены на душные двушки и однушки. Блеклая краска слезала с них, а высокие оконные стекла были покрыты слоем пыли – такова была левобережная набережная.

\- Я не помешаю? – Марина резко повернулась и у двери на веранду увидела высокого светловолосого мужчину в бежевом костюме. Он неловко застыл в дверном проеме и вопросительно смотрел на нее.

\- Нет, проходите – «Какой глупый вопрос, здесь вполне достаточно места для них двоих,» – Марина почти выразила эту мысль вслух, но сдержалась. Мужчина не спеша подошел к ограждению, держась от нее на достаточном расстоянии – как часто люди задумываются о личных границах других людей?

\- Могу ли я поинтересоваться, как вас зовут? – у Марины редко было настроение на разговоры, но чем еще заняться на скучной деловой встрече?

\- Владимир, - у него был негромкий голос, но Марина никогда не жаловалась на плохой слух. Он не смотрел ей в глаза, а рассматривал свои руки – никаких самоуверенных взглядов глаза-в-глаза.

\- Владимир, значит… Для чего вы здесь сегодня, Владимир? – он лишь улыбнулся на ее наглый вопрос и повернул голову, все еще не встречаясь взглядом.

\- Я здесь своего рода посредник, нейтральная сторона. И я должен быть больше в этом заинтересован, как и вы, видимо. И, боюсь, вы все еще не представились…

-Марина, - она оборвала его буквально на полуслове. Она ничего не могла с этим поделать – так она общалась со всеми, из-за чего людям требовалось время, чтобы привыкнуть к ее «грубости». - С какого вы берега?

-С левого. Хотя, знаете… - он поморщился и повел головой, - все это разделение так раздражает меня. Столько проблем возникает из-за него, но это же так глупо. Надеюсь, эта встреча действительно принесет изменения, может хоть тогда мы перестанем воспринимать их как два разных мира и вспомним, что это все еще один и тот же город, - Владимир взмахнул руками от всей горечи своих слов.

\- Одной надежды мало, она не прекратит беспорядки. Этот договор оправдает себя только временем, и кто знает, что успеет произойти за то время, пока установится новый порядок, - Марина отошла от ограждения и поправила блузку, - Но сейчас мне нужно проследить, чтобы это соглашение все-таки состоялось. Приятного вечера.

Ей действительно нужно быть более заинтересованной в этом, хотя бы попытаться сделать вид.

Девушка развернулась и направилась к выходу, оставляя своего собеседника позади. Оставаться в стороне было непозволительно сегодня.

\- Надеюсь, это не последняя наша встреча, - попрощался Владимир, неуверенный в том, что она услышала. Он не сдвинулся с места, когда Марина ушла, оставшись наедине с ветром и видом на разбитую набережную.

Он почему-то был уверен в том, что они обязательно встретятся.

_22 мая 2007_

Официально София был владелицей элитного ресторана недалеко от центра, который находился там уже не один десяток лет. Так и было, но также все прекрасно знали, что ресторан был неким офисом для Софии, все встречи с ней проходили здесь. Каждый, у кого к ней была просьба любого рода мог найти ее в просторном зале с высокими потолками, за самым дальним столиком в углу.

В качестве официанта в этом ресторане спокойно можно было увидеть волколака, а на кухне могла заправлять аука – этот ресторан был сосредоточением всех различных существ. Но на 2 этаже находились исключительно служебные, офисные помещения, именно там заключались все сделки и решались все проблемы, и именно там был их старейший архив.

В тот день София позвонила ей поздним вечером, когда Марина уже была дома, вернувшись после изнурительного дня. Что-то в ее голосе подсказывало, что ее просьба приехать была подкреплена чем-то иным, необычным, событием, которое не терпело отлагательств. В такие ситуации Марина была благодарна самой дорогой покупке за все 24 года ее жизни – покупке машины, довольно старой модели и совсем не скоростной, но зато своей. Сразу после звонка она сорвалась в машину, сохраняя спокойствие и отгоняя все панические настроения – нельзя было позволить пустым волнениям сбить ее с толка.

Поправив пиджак, Марина вставила ключ зажигания. Пиджаки были для нее обязательным предметом одежды на любой рабочий выход из дома – их было у нее несколько, довольно свободных, из плотной ткани. Причина такого пристрастия легко объяснима – под таким пиджаком можно было спрятать что угодно, любое оружие. Это было жизненно важно для ее работы.

Виды ночного города действовали успокаивающе – старые здания, проносившиеся за окном по мере ее продвижения вглубь старого города. Настолько привычно ей было быть в городе в это время суток, проходить по темным переулкам или наблюдать их из окна машины, Марина чувствовала себя на своем месте в такие моменты. Ночь скрывала все ее поступки, отвлекала от насущных назойливых проблем, молча наблюдала. Насколько ужасные вещи не происходили бы, ночь все принимала и укрывала.

Припарковавшись за рестораном, Марина открыла входную дверь своими ключами и бесшумно поднялась на второй этаж. Коридор был темен, и только из самой дальней, приоткрытой двери лился свет – это был рабочий кабинет Софии. Открыв дверь, она увидела то, чего не вполне ожидала: напротив рабочего стола сидели парень и девушка, невозможно рыжие и веснушчатые. Они совсем не выглядели взрослыми, это были подростки, возможно, едва достигшие совершеннолетия, а еще они были похожи как две капли воды.

\- Добрый вечер, благодарю за столь скорое прибытие, - София кивнула ей, и близнецы почти одновременно обернулись, чтобы посмотреть на нее. Марине было некомфортно от их взглядов, хоть они и сразу повернулись обратно.

\- Что здесь произошло, кто это? – тихо спросила Марина, указав на гостей подбородком.

\- Прошу, присядь, и я объясню возникшую ситуацию, - София указала на стул, стоявший у стены за ее спиной – Марине осталось лишь принять приглашение.

\- Видишь ли, некоторое время назад я получила довольно интересный телефонный звонок от моей знакомой, она держит небольшой магазин на окраине города, и, как она выразилась, это было по моей части. Ей на некоторое время пришлось приютить двух сирот, детей ее соседки. И через некоторое время она поняла, что все не совсем просто в этой ситуации, и после этого она связалась со мной. Виктория и Андрей, - она указала на сидящих перед ней подростков, - сразу приехали ко мне, чтобы мы могли все решить, как можно скорее.

\- Что они сделали? – спросила Марина, уставившись на девушку – та уверенно посмотрела ей в глаза. Прямые рыжие волосы свободно спадали ей на лицо, контрастируя с серой толстовкой. Скрестив руки на груди, она сидела, откинувшись на спинку стула. Парень, Андрей, наоборот устроился на самом краю, сгорбившись он не смотрел ни на кого, словно и не слыша их разговора.

\- Ничего мы не сделали! Она сама обо всем догадалась, и почему вы сразу же пытаетесь нас обвинить…

\- Вика, прошу, успокойся, - ни повышая голоса, прервала ее София. Она протянула руку и положила ее на плечо девушки, которая готова была вскочить со своего места. Марине понравилась ее порывистость и бойкость, но она ничем это не показала. Она лишь откинулась на спинку стула, отклоняясь в тень, там, где свет лампы не доставал до ее лица.

\- Зачем я здесь, полюбоваться на новеньких? – за все то время, проведенное здесь Марина до сих пор не поняла, что требовалось от нее. Какими бы особенными не были новенькие, она могла узнать о них утром – и ничего бы от этого не потеряла.

\- Я хотела поручить их тебе, присмотреть и помочь приспособиться – им не помешает помощь. И не могла бы ты отвезти Викторию к Яне? Временно она вместе с братом проживет у нее, но с Андреем я хотела бы еще поговорить, - несмотря на то, что это выглядело просьбой, слова Софии не терпели возражений. Марина не скоро привыкла к этой ее особенности.

Марина встала, одновременно с Викой. Она пропустила девушку вперед, последовав за ней. У выхода из кабинета София окликнула ее.

\- И я попрошу не разглашать их особенность – Яна тебе все объяснит, - Марина выдержала ее взгляд и кивнула напоследок. Она была не в восторге от такой обязанности, и уж ей не понравились эти недомолвки о том, что было не так с этими подростками.

Вика ждала ее у входа, замерзшая, сонная недовольная. Марина, не глядя, сказала ей следовать за ней и направилась к машине. Вика молча села на переднее сидение и отвернулась к окну, явно не желая заводить разговор. Марина не жаловалась, ей тоже не очень хотелось беседовать с раздраженной девушкой.

Квартира Яны находилась вдали от центра, ехать до нее было минут 40. Ее считали местным доктором, но с очень традиционными, старыми методами, не всегда вписывающиеся в современный мир – попросту говоря, она была ведьмой. Никто не знал, сколько ей лет, никто не знал, сколько она уже живет в этом городе или откуда она. Ее побаивались, но уважали и обращались с самыми разными случаями. Марина встречалась с ней всего пару раз, несколько лет назад – не было необходимости, хотя ее загадочная личность вызывала интерес.

Свернув во дворы, Марина остановилась у обычной советской девятиэтажки. За всю их поездку она не услышала от Вики ни единого слова, в какой-то момент Марине показалось, что та заснула. Сейчас эта неразговорчивость Марине была на руку, но она понимала, что в их дальнейшей совместной деятельности это будет мешать, и она надеялась, что это всего лишь усталость и стресс. Но это была проблема на завтра, а сейчас ей нужно было всего лишь довести ее до квартиры ведьмы.

На 9 этаж они поднимались в старом, дребезжащем лифте, который, слава богам, смог справиться со своей задачей, всего лишь пару раз моргнув лампочкой. Вика нервно теребила рукава кофты, не поднимая взгляд. Марина все-таки испытывала некую жалость к этой девушке, не каждый может достойно справиться со смертью матери и отторжением того, кто согласился принять. Но вряд ли проявление этой самой жалости вызвало бы в Вике что-то, кроме злости и раздражения.

Звонок был сломан и им пришлось стучать, но Яна на удивление быстро им открыла. Даже ее внешний вид показывал, что она не была обычной ни в каком смысле этого слова – в длинные русые волосы были вплетены бусины и небольшие амулеты, некоторые пряди были заплетены в косы, глаза были скрыты за полукруглыми очками с тонкой деревянной оправой – Марина была уверена, что оправа была из рябины. Невозможно было сказать, сколько ей лет – то ли 30, то ли 50. Никто не знал этого на самом деле, но Яна жила в этом городе задолго до прихода Софии.

\- Проходи, - она пропустила Вику в квартиру, а сама вышла в коридор. Напоследок Вика взглянула на Марину через плечо, словно желая сказать что-то, но промолчала. Яна закрыла за собой дверь

\- София сказала, что ты мне все объяснишь, - Марина облокотилась на стену и вопросительно взглянула на Яну. Та вздохнула, собираясь с мыслями.

\- София попросила приютить их на время. Не так много я знаю, как желалось бы, но об их особенности я наслышана. Суть ее в том, что… - она замялась, взмахнула руками, пытаясь подобрать слова, - Их связь с братом очень сильна, они читают друг друга как открытую книгу. Словно слышат они мысли друг друга и предугадывают слова. Они знать могут о состоянии друг друга на долгие расстояния, предчувствие сильно так.

Связаны. Значит, они связаны. Марина нахмурилась, пытаясь осознать, что ей сказала Яна. Она устала, ей хотелось спать и быстро соображать было трудно.

\- Мы можем встретиться позднее, вижу я твою усталость. Это необычный случай, поздно уже, чтобы сейчас разбираться, - Яна сжала ее плечо и слегка улыбнулась. И Марине показалось, что ей стало спокойнее, что усталость был не такой уж сильной.

Они договорились о встрече, а на сегодня ей уже хватит – с надеждой на спокойный остаток ночи, Марина отправилась к себе.

_3 июня 2007_

Изменять чьи-то ежедневные представления о мире вокруг и адаптировать рутину под новые правила - это всегда огромная ответственность, и сейчас она почти полностью лежала на плечах Марины. Она постепенно погружала близнецов в тот мир, о котором они знали самую малость и которому и не думали принадлежать.

Она начала со знакомства со старейшими семьями в городе, а точнее с тем, что было их делом – как легальным, так и нелегальным. Их отправной точкой стал аптекарский магазин в старой части города.

Звоночек на двери звонко оповестил об их приходе. Марине всегда нравилось это место – большие окна, длинные деревянные шкафы с самыми разными склянками, пучки травы и листьев, свисающих с потолка и длинный прилавок со стеклянной витриной. В этом месте не чувствовался ход времени, ты мог пробыть там даже несколько часов и не заметить – хозяин магазина всегда лишь тихо улыбался на вопросы о магическом вмешательстве.

Также именно здесь можно было найти яды, абсолютно любые. Конечно, их не было ни на прилавке, ни на вывесках, но те, кто в таком нуждался, знали об этой стороне магазина с травами. И многих покупателей хозяин знал в лицо, у них были особые договоренности. Марину он тоже знал, хотя больше по другой причине – именно она приезжала сюда раз в несколько месяцев, чтобы убедиться, что все в порядке и условия их сотрудничества с альянсом соблюдаются. Это была ее роль, которую нужно было передать Вике.

За близнецами наблюдать было занятно – за время их разговора с хозяином магазина Марина увидела их переглядки, которые выдавали неслышимый диалог. Они слаженно вели беседу, чуть ли не заканчивая предложения друг за другом, задавая и отвечая на вопросы, не произнесенные вслух.

О своих наблюдениях она рассказала Яне в один из июньских вечеров, сидя на балконе ее квартиры. После той встречи, когда Марина привезла Вику, они виделись еще пару раз. В компании Яны Марина чувствовала себя в своей тарелке, и они довольно быстро нашли общий язык.

\- Не доведет до добра тебя путь этот, - тихо, но с неодобрением в голосе сказала Яна, перевязывая ее порез на плече. Все прошло не так гладко, и сразу после выполнения поручения от Софии Марина поехала к Яне – Марина не считала порез слишком серьезным, но перевязывать его одной рукой было не очень удобно.

\- Никого не доводил. Но я знала, на что шла, - Марина слегка поморщилась, когда Яна туго завязала бинт. Та лишь хмуро на нее взглянула и зашла в квартиру. Марина аккуратно надела рубашку, застегивая только нижние пуговицы и накинула темно-зеленый пиджак. День клонился к вечеру, и она могла наблюдать яркое красное солнце, заходящее за горизонт. Его свет слепил глаза, и Марина слегка прикрыла их, наслаждаясь теплом.

Яна вернулась, шурша длинной юбкой, с маленькой коробочкой в руках. Она поставила ее на столик, открыла и достала небольшую деревянную брошку. Она наклонилась к Марине и аккуратно прицепила ее к обратной стороне пиджака, так, чтобы оберег был на уровне сердца.

\- Это лельник. Носи с собой, и может хоть он убережет тебя, - взгляд выражал ее искреннюю просьбу. Марина негромко поблагодарила ее и грустно улыбнулась.

Никто не мог уберечь ее лучше, чем она сама.


End file.
